duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Czech Skill:Animals
Animals is the'10'th skill (assuming read left to right) of the Czech language tree. It has 9 lessons which teach words on the animals theme. As with the previous skill, the words appear in both nominative and accusative cases and in both singular and plural forms. Demonstratives in both nominative and accusative cases and in both singular and plural forms are practiced. Grammar Notes The nominative-accusative declensions for masculine animate nouns are given below. For masculine inanimate, feminine and neuter nouns, refer to the notes in the previous skill. Masculine animate nouns The paradigm word is pán (gentleman) but kluk is added as it demonstrates a consonant change. Other examples in this pattern: pes Muz pattern: where nominative ends with soft consonant (č, ř, š, ž, c, j, ď, ť, ň) Adjectives Adjectives also have declensions. They change endings depending on: * the case of noun they modify (e.g. nominative or accusative) * gender of the noun * number of the noun * ending - hard (-ý) or soft (-í) Hard adjective endings Examples are nový, mladý, velký Singular Plural Soft adjective endings Example is moderní Singular Plural Demonstrative adjective forms Singular Plural Some relevant verbs In the present tense, the appropriate verb ending depends on the number (sing./plur.) and person (1st, 2nd, 3rd), even if the subject is a pronoun which has been omitted. The verb ending is not affected by the gender. The verb žeru is typically only used to describe the act of eating by animals and is not used with humans. Lessons Lesson 1 *''ten pes'' = the dog *''psa nevidím'' = I do not see a dog (accusative) *''Ti psi jsou velcí'' = Those dogs are big (plural nom.) *''Kde vidíte toho psa'' = Where do you see the dog *''či jsou ti psi'' = Whose are those dogs *''Vidíš ty psy'' = Do you see those dogs (plural acc.) Lesson 2 *''myš'' = mouse (fem. nom.) *''toho'' = that (acc.) *''kočku'' = cat (fem. acc.) *''kočka'' = cat (fem. nom.) *''kočky'' = cats (fem. plu. acc.) *''myší'' = mice (fem. plu. acc.) Lesson 3 *''ta ryba'' = the fish (fem. nom.) *''rybu'' = fish (fem. acc.) *''žere'' = eats (3rd person singular) *''žrádlo'' = food (neut. acc.) *''žerou'' = eat (3rd person plural) Lesson 4 *''osel'' = donkey (masc. anim. nom.) *''tu malou'' = that small one (adj. used as an object) *''malého'' = small, little (3rd person singular) *''kůň'' = horse (masc. anim. nom.) *''koně'' = horses (masc. anim. plur. acc.) *''osla'' = donkey (masc. anim. acc.) *''osly'' = donkeys (masc. anim. plur. acc.) *''osli'' = donkeys (masc. anim. plur. nom.) Lesson 5 *''kozy'' = goats (fem. plur. acc.) *''co hledáš'' = what are you looking for *''hledáte'' = to look for (3rd person singular) *''krávu'' = cow (fem. acc.) *''krávy'' = cows (fem. plur. acc.) *''prasata'' = pigs (neut. plur. acc.) *''prase'' = pig (neut. acc.) *''ovce'' = sheep (fem. nom.) *''ovci'' = sheep (fem. acc.) Lesson 6 *''medvěd'' = bear (masc. anim. nom.) *''ten vlk'' = the wolf (masc. anim. nom.) *''liška'' = fox (fem. nom.) *''lišky'' = foxes (fem. plur. acc. or nom.) *''vlky'' = wolves (masc. anim. plur. acc.) *''lišku'' = fox (fem. acc.) *''medvědy'' = bears (masc. anim. acc.) Lesson 7 *''kachna'' = duck (fem. nom.) *''kachny'' = duck (fem. plur. nom.) *''slepice'' = hen (fem. nom. also plur.) *''husa'' = goose (fem. nom.) *''husy'' = geese (fem. nom.) *''pták'' = bird (masc. anim. nom.) *''ptáky'' = birds (masc. anim. plur. nom.) *''kachnu'' = duck (fem. acc.) *''husu'' = goose (fem. acc.) *''ptáci'' = birds (masc. anim. plur. nom.) Lesson 8 *''pavouka'' = spider (fem. nom.) *''moucha'' = fly (fem. nom.) *''honíš'' = you chase Lesson 9 *practice in all forms of declension for adj. velký masc. anim., fem. and neut., nom. and acc. cases, sing. and plur. References